Urinary incontinence, urinary tract infections, pelvic pain, urological complications of obesity and diabetes, and other disorders of the lower urinary tract (women's lower urinary tract dysfunction [WLUTD]) severely impact a woman's quality of life and can be a major burden to the U.S. Healthcare system. It is anticipated that growth in the elderly female population and individuals with obesity, will lead to a significantly increased prevalence of WLUTD over the next few decades. To fully understand the mechanisms of WLUTD and to improve care for the millions of affected women, multidisciplinary research teams are required. This proposal seeks to establish a mentoring program for junior faculty from diverse scientific and clinical backgrounds with an interest in WLUTD. The Case Incubator for Multidisciplinary Urologic Research Groups (CIMURG) program will recruit 1 MD- and 1 PhD-level Scholars annually to develop a sustainable system for the development and retention of multidisciplinary researchers and research teams with a common goal of advancing the understanding, prevention and treatment of women with benign LUTD. The CIMURG program will include an integrated program of didactics, seminars and mentoring to prepare Scholars for successful design, implementation, and leadership of clinical and/or translational research projects involving multidisciplinary teams AND receipt of independent funding. The principal investigator is a surgeon scientist with a long history of NIH funded research in WLUTD and urological training. In addition, CIMURG program includes 24 outstanding basic science, translational, clinical, and technology mentors from 14 different departments. CIMURG Scholars will have a primary Clinical and a Basic Science mentor, a secondary mentor from a translational science discipline and a Technology Mentor. This combined mentoring approach will ensure a mentoring relationship that focuses on developing the skills necessary for translating basic or behavioral urologic research findings from bench to bedside, to community. This includes an understanding and working knowledge of the scientific method, particularly hypothesis development, experimental design, statistical methods, and the responsible conduct of research. In summary, Case Western Reserve Urology is a member of one of the largest, well- organized medical research centers with vast resources and has both the capabilities and the desire to support the career development of competitive new investigators in multidisciplinary research in WLUTD through the proposed CIMURG program.